


Hacking Respawn

by EastGermanHatTrick, TeratoMarty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Clones, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: Medic breaks Team Fortress 2's Respawn mechanics to get two copies of his lover.  A continuation of the characters from Das Boot.





	Hacking Respawn

"Ohhhh mein lieber, you won't regret this," Medic gloated as he and Heavy crept through the depths of the base toward the Respawn equipment. “Just imagine, you'll be able to have me every way that you want me, all at once!" He regarded the banks of computer equipment. "I'm practically certain I know how this is done."

“Da, Doktor, I think you know, but how will I know which one is me?”

"They will both be you! Hold this." Medic wrenched a panel off the front of one of the machines. "Now put your finger here."

Heavy cocked his head, but did as he was told. Usually Medic came down here with Engineer to work on Respawn. This was all new to him.

Hm, now if I just-" a spark leapt from the machine. "Or no, if I- ow!" Another spark. "Oh, I see what I was doing wrong- " A small but functional lightning bolt earthed itself on his glasses. "Scheisse."

“Doktor! You hurt?” Heavy tucked the panel under his arm and reached out for his lover.

"Just lightly scorched." Medic blew a puff of air up behind his glasses, clearing away some singed eyebrow fragments. "That should do it. I've decoupled the duplication damper and as far as Respawn knows, you are dead. Come with me to the spawn room." He swept off, white coat swirling.

“Wait” Heavy jogged after the proud German. “I am not dead! Did you kill me?”

"Of course not, Lieber." Medic patted Heavy's cheek. "But Respawn doesn't know that, so when I activate the system, it will generate a copy."

Heavy paused for a moment. His brain wanted to argue this, but the whole fact that there was a Respawn in the first place got in the way of any logic he could think of.

“Okay, Doktor”

The Respawn machinery rattled and whined as it warmed up in the middle of the night- did it always make this much racket? Was it just usually disguised by the day to day sounds of the base, like guns, bombs, and screaming? And suddenly, there was another Heavy standing in the middle of the room, shaking his head to clear out the vertiginous seasickness of respawning.

Heavy stood in the door, slack jawed. He had seen himself in mirrors before, but to see oneself in the flesh was overwhelming. He stepped forward and reached out reverently to touch his double.

"This feels weird," the new copy said in Russian. "Is this weird?"

“Very weird. It was Doktor’s idea- he wanted two of us. I am unsure how this will work.” Heavy responded in his native tongue

"I know it was Doktor's idea, I remember him mentioning something about hacking Respawn the other day while we-" the new copy stopped himself before he could make an indelicate allusion. "What day is it?"

“It is Friday. And yes, he did say something about it when we were, ah, indisposed.”

"All right, Friday the 26th? What time of day?" Heavy mk 2 glanced at the clock. "2300? Doktor, it's a good thing we don't have to fight tomorrow. The last thing I remember was around 1600."

“Which gives us plenty of time to catch up on ideas. No battles this weekend.”

"What talking about?" Medic demanded in crude Russian.

“Time,” the reply came in unison

"Last thing I remember was the BLU soldier shooting at me. I want a sandwich, will you join me?" The new copy switched to English. "Doktor, I need snack."

“Food sounds great,” also in English. The first Heavy motioned to the door

"So, are we one person, or two?" The second copy of Heavy made three sandwiches.

“I am not sure. We have the same body and memories, but we are also two separate entities.” Heavy responded while taking a sandwich

"The logical way to settle this is via debate. I propose to take the position that we are two people, leaving you to argue that we are one. Unless of course you would prefer the antithetical position?"

“I can take that position. It will be good to to think through this. Would you like to go to our room so we can use our books?”

The new Heavy nodded, “Yes, I believe that would be the best way to start this.”

"Liebende," Medic purred, ignoring his sandwich, "aren't you forgetting something?"

The Heavies looked at each other. “Ahhh yes, thank you, Doktor. When should we have this debate?”

"Clearly, you should have this debate in the morning," Medic leered, loosening his tie. "Or even tomorrow afternoon."

“Thank you, Doktor.” Heavy switched to Russian. “That will give us plenty of time to prepare and get a good night’s sleep beforehand.” Heavy kissed his lover on the top of his head. “So thoughtful.”

"Isn't he the best?" the second Heavy cooed. "Would it be prejudicial against your position if we wore different hats? I keep fighting the sensation that I am looking into a mirror."

"Plan is not a good night sleep!" Medic exclaimed. "Plan is much bouncy!"

“Indeed, hats are a splendid idea. We have some in the closet.” Heavy looked at the petulant German. “But Doktor, you suggested we wait for the debate tomorrow.” He switched to English. “If we do bouncy then too tired to debate.“

 

The next morning, bright, early, breakfasted and wearing a ushanka, one of the clones of Medic's lover opened a book. "Perhaps it is cosmopolitan of me," he began in Russian, "but I feel that the French semiotics of identity are most relevant here. As René Descartes said, I think, therefore I am. There are two sets of thoughts, therefore there are two of us."

“Indeed you make you good point, however how are we to sure that we truly have separate thought?” Heavy took out a small pair of wire rimmed reading glasses. “According to Spinoza we can only perceive things within our bodies. We have identical bodies, therefore would we not have the same perceptions and ultimately thoughts?”

"The same bodies certainly, but different positions in space and time, and therefore in experientiality. If you consider Spinoza as-"

"AHEM." Medic reclined on the bed that he had shared with the version of Heavy currently sharing a beret. The other Heavy had lost the coin toss and set up a bedroll. "I did not go to all this trouble to listen to you play word games," he continued in English.

Heavy sighed and rubbed his head, momentarily forgetting the beret. “Doktor, this is good. What would be better? Wait!” He got up and fished around in the nightstand. “Tea!”

"Oh, yes!" Ushanka Heavy exclaimed. "I'll get the water, you prepare the samovar... and if that physical manifestation of logical positivism doesn't convince you that we are two people, then nothing will!"

“Let me get this together and I will ponder that. I am still not convinced. Doktor, you want tea?”

"No!" Medic exclaimed. "No tea, and none of whatever you just said in Russian! I hacked Respawn to be satisfied from every possible angle, not to be bored to death!" He smacked the tea out of Beret Heavy's hand.

Heavy looked at the tea on the floor and turning to his ushanka wearing double, in Russian, “What should we do with him? He gets cranky without sex, as you know.”

"Yes, but this is a matchless opportunity to explore the frontier of philosophy, and we don't want to set a precedent like giving in to a cranky child."

"Stop speaking Russian!" Medic stamped his foot.

"You see what I mean?"

“I agree. We could treat him as if he were the petulant child he is acting like. Shall we try what Mama always did?” Heavy smirked and glanced at the German.

"Excellent plan, Comrade." Eyes narrowed, he rounded on their lover.

"Er- Lieber- Lieberen? What are you- AUGH!" Medic shrieked as he was pulled face-down over the Ushanka Heavy's lap.

The bereted Heavy did his best not to giggle as he yanked his lover’s pants off, exposing his fantastically pert buttocks. He kneaded them under his huge hands, looking at his partner for permission.

His doppelganger began to laugh, a deep rumble feared on battlefields around the world, and nodded. He rested one huge hand on the Medic's back, immobilizing him without a thought.

The Heavy with the beret raised a massive hand. “Doktor was rude child, will be treated like child.” With The he brought his hand down, the sound rang out in the tiny room.

Medic screamed in shock and outrage. Even as he was trying to struggle away, he felt the heat of the Heavy's cock pressing against his belly.

Another impact hit the Medic’s ass, both cheeks glowing red already. Heavy watched his lover squirm while being held by a perfect copy of himself. He felt his cock start to swell as he caressed the German’s ass again before the third swat.

Medic had never been unduly prone to introspection, but just now he was moved to consider the implications of the phrase "be careful what you wish for." On the other hand, if he insisted that his lover/s stop now, they would just resume their long-winded Russian discussion. He pushed his belly down into the one's lap, the better to display his ass to the other.

Seeing his lover present his ass caused Heavy’s cock to twitch and swell some more. He knew how amazing the doctor felt around his hard flesh, when he was seated deep inside. He grinned at his twin, knowing that Medic’s stomach was likely teasing his erection. If this kept up, the spanking would soon turn to more.

When the fourth swat was slow in coming, Medic knew his ploy was working. He looked up at the Heavy holding him down, eyelids low. "Kuss mich."

"Nyet," the big man smiled down at him. "You still need to learn lesson." He popped his finger in Medic's mouth, then looked over at his ally. "Two more, I believe."

“Da, moy drug.” He landed the next one hard. He knew the doctor could take it. He wanted him to learn that attempts at manipulation were not appropriate. But he also wanted to fuck him.

Medic screamed again, really putting his lungs into it. His cock had been hardening against the heat underneath him, but now it wilted. "All right, all right, I'm sorry!"

The ushanka Heavy shook his head. Sorry didn't cut it.

“Must learn patience, respect.” Punctuating the lecture with a strong smack, he continued, “We are not toy.” Beret-wearing Heavy looked at the ushanka Heavy with a tilt of his head.

"Please!" Medic cried, appealing to his captors in Russian. "Please, will do not again, sorry, now stop!"

"Very good," the ushanka Heavy smoothed his hand over his lover's stinging, cherry-red ass. "Now, you sit quietly while we finish our conversation, then we’ll have fun." He scooped the doctor up and wedged him against the wall behind him on the bed. "So, you called us 'we,' you admit on a semantic level that we are two persons," he turned back to the other Heavy and leaned back, using Medic as a panting, shaky cushion. "Join me."

Heavy adjusted his beret to a jaunty angle and sat down next to his companion, making use of the Medic pillow as well. “Well as you said, I did use ‘we’ and that make me think about the idea of …” They continued on, debating, chatting, and enjoying each other’s company. 

Seeing that there was nothing else for it, the Medic prodded the Heavies into letting him take his pants all the way off and relaxed into his role as a pillow. Being trapped behind their bulk was soothing, and as the stinging in his ass had died down to a bruised ache, he drifted into a trancelike state.

**Author's Note:**

> Psych! No hot three-way action here! Next chapter, we swear.


End file.
